Arrangements
by LittleMissMarci
Summary: Rose and Scorpius aren't who they seem to be. But what happens when they have to marry? My first fic so go easy on me and NO FLAMES DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SERIOUSLY, but that would be super cool! don't like, don't read
1. Prolouge

Prologue

***Rose's POV***

Let me get this our of the way now: I am not a Weasly. My mother is not Hermione, nor is my father Ron. I am a mermaid, a princess in my land. I think Hermione knows this, but as far as I can tell, Ron is absolutely oblivious, and I'm sure Hugo is. I better talk to her before she talks to him that their adopted girl was not human. If they figured it out, then who would next, and even though Hermione had worked at changing the magical racism laws, but that didn't subdue the actual racism. For some of the leaders who were against her it would have been blasphemy for a mermaid to carry a wand and attend Hogwarts, corrupting their _precious little children_. Humph, as if I was going to _corrupt _anyone. They're just sore losers.

Now I'm here on the train, back in the Head's compartment changing into my Hufflepuff robes. Hermione had been so proud because when I told her because now her "daughter" was the poster-child against stereotypes: a smart Hufflepuff. I'm sixteen, and I just read a letter from my real parents saying that I had an arranged marriage to save our world. If I didn't marry this guy then the two nations would collide and a bloody war would ensue. I could be murdered in my sleep by them if I didn't do it. More importantly all of those people I care about could be murdered in my sleep. My cover family, and that entire clan they belong to, including some that I've never even met before. How did they always know just how to make me do anything they wanted, whether I liked it or not. Most of the time the answer to that was _not_. And the poor guy I had to marry made this entire thing even worse. He was a faerie prince. Merfolk and the faeries have been mortal enemies since the birth of our nations. If I didn't do this then it would result in a bigger war than the one that was fought in the 5th century. This war could completely wipe out both of the populations in entirety. Now way could I rest peacefully with all those innocent lives speaking at my soul for the rest of time.

That stupid boy's name was Scorpius Malfoy. But he wasn't a Malfoy, was he?

***Scorpius's POV***** (A/N: this is kinda the same thing from his POV)**

Let me say this now: I am not a Malfoy. My mother is not that stupid Pansy, and my father is not Draco. I am the youngest faerie prince. Draco may have some suspicions, but since Pansy was away for two years and I looked to be about the right age, so he couldn't exactly say anything. I even looked a bit like him, so if he was wrong then he would be in _big_ trouble with Pansy. It was interesting to watch them because Draco didn't love Pansy, even if it was obvious to everyone but her. Because I'm a faerie I know he would consider me his "servant" and Pansy would be just as bad. He would think that I would be a disgrace. Of course I can't be called a disgrace, yet. I'm head boy, and a seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. At least I can move out after this year, being supposedly seventeen in February. Then I don't have to see either of them ever again.

Now I sit with my fellow Ravenclaws in our compartment, instead of being aloof and in the Head's compartment. But I just got a letter from my real parents about an arranged marriage to save our entire nation. If I don't a bloodier repeat of the war of the 5th century, then I would. A war worse than that would obliterate the faeries. All those lives would haunt me for all of the time was soul was in existence. That poor girl I was being forced into matrimony with made the entire "arranged marriage" thing worse. She was a merprincess. Our people had been enemies since the birth of both kingdoms. I knew her, and she was the worst kind of Hufflepuff, the un-stereotypical kind. She was smart, besting me every time on every test, and I'm a Ravenclaw!

That stupid girl's name was Rose Weasly. But she wasn't a Wealsy, was she?

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. No flames, but should I continue with it?)**


	2. Chapter 1: Telling the Clan Part 1

Chapter 1

***Rose's POV***

That stupid letter said that we had to married by the time we were both seventeen. That only gave us until the end of April, when I turned seventeen. Arg, why did they just tell me this now! Marriages were arranged in infancy! Not in late teens! Oh joy, someone's coming in. _Not_ their greatest timing. An angry mermaid is _not_ a good person to aggravate. We can have mean streak; that's where the legends of us being soulless heartbreakers and the deaths of any sailor who heard our song. Our voices can be powerful, so I never sing. I can sing above water, but my voice holds those suggestive qualities. I turned around, and to my surprise it was Scorpius himself.

"Hello," I said flatly. Just because I had to marry the guy didn't mean I had to like him.

"I see you heard from your parents," he actually sounded like he was trying to be nice. I narrowed my eyes before he continued. "I did too. I'm not happy about this either, but maybe we should make the best of it, and try to get along. Maybe it won't work, but is the cost of the nations' lives worth it? I don't think so. If it means stopping a war, then I will marry you, but I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

"I don't. And while I will marry you, I won't love you. I don't want to be the cause of billions of deaths. I don't think it can work, but seeing as we haven't killed each other in the six years we've gone to school together, it might not be a totally disaster," I was still skeptical, but now we had a deal in place. He didn't touch me, I didn't kill him. Or make him kill himself, which I could do, with a little practice.

"Thank you, I think. We have to do our rounds. And before you kill me, hear me out. You realize we now live in the Head's dorms, together? And we have to get married by your birthday. I'm sorry about this," weird thing was, he actually sounded sincere, and scared at the same time. Why on earth would he be scared of little, harmless me? Yeah, he better be scared of me. A mermaid who doesn't like you can be a formidable opponent.

The only thing we did on our rounds was break apart a budding duel between young Lilly Potter and some sixth year Slytherin bully. She was beating him soundly. Needless to say, Lilly inherited her mother's temper and skill as well as her father's mindless courage; quick to temper, quick to duel, quick to protect. I liked her spunk, and she looked just like her mother did when she was a second year. **(A/N: I messed with Lilly's age in this so she's now 5 years younger than Rose)**

"Save it for the dueling challenges they're going to have this year. Challenge him then, then beat him like the coward he is," I leaned over and whispered in her ear. I smiled, glad she was the sister I never had.

"Thanks," she mouthed, and disappeared into the compartment behind he, filled with scarlet and gold robes.

"What are you waiting for? Run along. We don't need bullies around here," Scorpius's voice was cold. That stupid bully just turned around and fled to a heckling crowd of emerald and silver. Stupid Slytherin cowards always running away. I remember a story that Hermione had told me about the detention she, Harry, Neville, and Draco had gotten. This detention was special because it was their first (but _not_ Harry's last!). They had to go in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to find the missing unicorns. After scaring Neville Draco was paired with Harry, and then when they found the unicorn they also found Voldemort. Draco, instead of staying and helping Harry survive, took Fang and the lantern and bolted, screaming.

"Let's go back we need to get the password to our new dorms. I think McGonagall sent it with my letter, that or what we want as our password. If that's the case, I'd start thinking of what we could both remember. I'll do the same," I just wanted to get this over with. I needed time to think, and talk this over with Dominique. She always knew what to do around guys, and she'd definitely have something to say about this.

But what I needed to think about most was that Scorpius obviously wasn't his father, or his mother. He had just stood up to a Slytherin, and he seemed genuine in his promises. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of their generation had told me enough stories of Draco and Pansy that so far Scorpius was not a Slytherin, in House or in mind. He seemed smart enough, just a typical Ravenclaw. I don't know what he used to think of me, but I don't think he liked me, and if that was the case then the feeling was mutual. I had always thought he was just another stuck-up know-it-all "wise" Ravenclaw. I guess I was wrong. But I wonder...

At the end of our rounds we headed back to the compartment so I could check to see if we had a password yet. Sure enough an owl was sitting on my trunk with a letter from Professor Neville Longbottom. Our password was _dragon blood_. Bye-bye to free choice.

In addition to the password, the letter also contained a time and date for a meeting with the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and a time and date for a prefect meeting. Our meeting with McGonagall was right after dinner tonight, to discuss everything that would be happening that year that we knew of. I think we'll also talk about this marriage business. A quick check on the prefects so that they would know when the meeting was took me out of the room for the few minutes before the train got into the station.

After getting out with my trunk I felt a small but strong hand grab my wrist and begin to drag me towards a carriage. Looking down I saw Lilly and stopped dragging my feet. She wanted me with her in her first year in the carriages. I could understand that. I stuck like a burr to Albus and James my first year in them. I think she wanted me to prove that the thestrals were harmless, even though she didn't know I could see them. Very few could anymore, with the Dark Lord gone and most of the Death Eaters rounded up. But because I wasn't human, the normal rules about having to see death to see them didn't apply to me. I walked to the front of the carriage and the animals permitted me to give them both a small pat on their heads.

"Wait, you can see them?" Lilly stuck her head out of the carriage to shout at me. I smiled and nodded. "Cool!" I heard murmurs of assent coming from within the carriage. My trunk stowed I climbed in. There, to my surprise, was the entire under-age clan. Albus, Lilly, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Hugo, and their closest friends. It was really cramped and crowded in there, but somehow I managed to find a small seat near the door.

"How did we all manage to fit in here? There have got to be fifteen of us in here, at least," I added as more heads popped up.

"It's magic! Or we're just insane contortionists," that was Lilly. "Anyway, when can I sign up?"

"I think I'll be talking to McGonagall about that tonight. And my letter led me to believe you could compete for House points. Take him on through that, and you'll prove yourself. No-one will call Lilly Potter weak them," I had a twinkle in my eye that matched hers.

"How did you know about that?" Lilly looked worried that the rumors about her had spread to my year.

"I think you can thank Teddy for that. He overheard you talking to your mum about it and then he told me," I spoke quietly so that the others wouldn't overhear over their din.

"Why would Teddy tell you that? He's so much older than the rest of us, except for Victoire," Lilly was still a bit worried.

"He told me because I'm now the oldest girl here at Hogwarts. He thinks that I look after all of you, and he's right. Now Albus and I are the oldest, and now I have a feeling that the four of them, James, Teddy, Roxanne, and Victoire, would murder us if something happened to you. Any of you," I kept my voice soft too, but from the way the carriage quieted they had heard my every word. I really hadn't wanted to take the role of Weasly school matriarch, but now it seems as if I had to. Especially because James, Teddy, Roxanne, and Victoire were _not_ wizards and witches I wanted hunting me down. They would find me and exact revenge for their families, extended or not.

"Wait, what does little Lilly here want to sigh up for?" God, why did Louis have to be so observant, but then again, here I was, a lone Hufflepuff in a carriage of Gryffindors, they might just have what it takes to duel already.

"This year there will be dueling challenges for House points. Scorpius and I broke up a fight between Lilly and one of those sixth year Slytherin bullies, I think it was Goyle. I told her to save it for these challenges, and I knew she could beat him because of the way he was standing and the way he fled once Scorpius told him to go away. My way of thinking, Lilly has incredible strength, and the only reason for those nasty rumors is because she doesn't want to harm anyone," I tried to keep it simple, but I saw the possibilities flashing in all those Gryffindors' eyes. Lilly, her eyes carried more than just possibilities, they carried promises.

Later that night I headed up to Professor McGonagall's office for the meeting before I went to my dorm for the night. Scorpius had beat me there. Darn it, I hadn't even seen him leave the Great Hall.

"Earlier today I received two very interesting letters from the two royal families of the Mers and the Faers. Apparently you two have been hiding something from all of us. The two of you are not in any trouble, but I do wish this not to be spread around the school. I need to maintain the peace and balance here. I've been doing this for as long time, but never, ever has happened. I've never had a Faer boy and a Mer girl in my school, not at the same time, nor at different times. I've never had these two royal families as students, and quite frankly, I'm surprised that the two of you haven't injured each other. Now, this marriage is to happen by when?" McGonagall was straight to the point, which was nice for a change.

"It must take place by my seventeenth birthday in May," I tried to keep my annoyance out of my voice, but I didn't do a very good job. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and I shook my head to tell her it wasn't her I was annoyed at, just my parents and Scorpius. And life in general. I mean I even had to live with the guy for the rest of the year! I had to remember to put a separate password on my room so nothing could happen. And nothing ever would. Unless, that is, our parent made us the heirs and we need to ensure succession. Needless to say, I did _not_ want that.

"Then the marriage can happen here at this school. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but who am I to second guess the decision of the two most powerful magical non-wizarding families," so Harry's was right, she did want to protect her students from what the world was trying to throw at them. That was food for thought. Maybe I could leave my cover clan to her care when I was done with school. I thought Neville would be the only one left. And speaking of Neville, his wife Luna was the only one who truly knew my secret. I didn't tell her, but somehow she just knew, and thankfully she didn't say anything in front of Neville, but as I was leaving her kitchen one night after going there with Hermione.

"Now, onto other business. Dueling challenges will begin in two weeks, and the two of you will be in charge of making sure there are no serious injuries and you cannot allow duels if you believe that nothing good could come from. I want you to take your responsibilities seriously this year, or a new Head Boy or Girl will be found. If you have any questions then talk to me our Professor Longbottom, my new Deputy Headmaster. I believe you already have your password for your dorms, which are located on the fifth floor, west wing, behind the painting of the four founders. Your common room will have a combination of your House colors, but your dorms will be your own. No-one is to use this dormitory but you, am I understood?" McGonagall was firm, and we nodded quickly. For me, my dorm was mine alone. "Friends are allowed in your common room, but only during the day when classes are _not_ in session. Thank you, any questions?"

"Just one. How will the school cope with a marriage when both of us won't be of age. How will your Ministry cope? I don't think this is legal, exactly by their standards and they like to think that they have power over us, because they think I'm a Weasly and he's a Malfoy," I tried to make it as straight forward as possible without being rude, because she would beat me if I had to protect myself.

"You're right, they would make a fuss. We need this to be out in the open, and if the Ministry thought we were promoting child marriage then this school could be shut down. I think it's time that you two tell the truth. The real truth. Tomorrow at breakfast I will announce to the school the truth, but _you_ will have to answer the questions. That is not my job," McGonagall wanted us to reveal who we really were?

"Professor, may I tell the Weaslys and the Potters before tomorrow? They've taken me in like I really was part of the family, and they deserve to know now," I needed to do this, because after all, they were my family of sorts. Not related by blood, but but memories, and for me that was enough to call them my family.

"Yes, why don't I call them up here now. Is there any of age folk you would like to tell now? And you, Scorpius?" McGonagall actually wanted us to tell now, and she wanted to help us.

"I would like to tell no-one at this time, except for the teachers, they deserve to know," so Scorpius didn't have many friends, who knew?

"I would want to tell the entire family. They deserve to now, having treated me like I truly belonged. But how will the entire family come here? No-one can Apparate here. Well except for the dwarves. Can I get permission to take the clan to the Room of Requirement, and have the rest meet me there?" I asked, knowing I could probably get permission.

"Of course, of course. Shall I Floo them? Or Do you want to?" still, she was trying to help me.

"I will, thank you Professor," she motioned towards her fireplace. I shouted Hermione and Ron's address and threw the powder in. I put my head through the green flames and found them in their kitchen talking at the table. Their faces took on an alarmed look when they saw me. "Hermione, Ron? We need to talk about something, can you come through with me? I need to tell everyone something. It's really, really important."

"Sure, honey. But why did you call us by name?" Hermione noticed, god why now.

"I'll explain later, just please," I was on the verge of begging, and I really didn't want to do that.

I had similar conversations with everyone, and the last one was with Teddy, because no-one but Harry and Ginny knew where he was. Teddy looked shocked enough to see me that he lost any changes to him, and the real him showed through. That mouse-brown hair, the heart shaped face, the real Teddy I knew was there, but had only seen once. I figured that I was going to see more of that Teddy later.

Once I had gotten the entire clan the the Room of Requirement, which was no easy feat, I found it even harder to begin. I looked around and saw all of those faces. Molly and Arthur, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Harry and Ginny, George and Angelina, Hermione and Ron, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Albus, James, Lilly, Louis, Fred Jr., Hugo, Roxanne, and Teddy.

"Once I start please don't interrupt me, this is really hard to say," I drew a deep breathe. "I'm not part of your family. My real name is Rosalyn Mer. I'm not even truly human, I just look in. My real family decided to send me into hiding with you, thinking my red hair would hide me. They sent me away because of the three times assassins tried to take my life. I have to tell you this now because my parents arranged for me to marry by the time I turned seventeen. I thought that you should have known long ago, but I hid it, not knowing how you would react to having me, the vanished princess living with you and pretending to be Rose Weasly. Just please, don't do anything rash." I looked around at the faces, but I could read nothing on them but shock, except for Lilly. She looked hurt, and betrayed, and ready to kill me.


	3. Chapter 2: Telling the Clan Part 2

_Last time:_

_ ...I looked around at the faces, but I could read nothing on them but shock, except for Lilly. She looked hurt, and betrayed, and ready to kill me._

Chapter 2

***Rose's POV***

"Lilly, please. I didn't want to keep it a secret. My parents told me that if I did then the veela assassins could find me and that they w-would kill all of you. I couldn't do that to you. Lilly, you have your entire life ahead of you. The veela are ruthless, and cunning. They would have tried to use you to kill me and then if you didn't do exactly what they wanted you would die. How could I even think of putting all of you through that? By now I'm part of this family, or I feel like a part of it. I don't know how any of you feel right now, but talk first, then attack me," I was begging, something I had been told never to do numerous times by my real parents. "A true princess never begs" they would tell me. But I doubt they would want me killed. And by now, I would doubt that they would think me a _true princess _anymore, I think they had assumed I had _sullied_ my blood by consorting with wizards. Of course it was them who sent me to the most closely knit family known to us.

"Lilly, Rose didn't want to hurt you. I don't think she really wanted to hurt anyone here. Right, Rose?" I was ready to marry James. If I hadn't been his cousin for the last sixteen years of my life, or if I hadn't been forced into the marriage with Scorpius.

"No, I never did."

"Wait, hold on a minute. Did you say _vanished_ _princess?_ Then why did they file a report with the Auror office? If you're the missing princess," why did Teddy have to be so smart, "that makes you royalty."

"Teddy, why do you think they did? Wouldn't it be suspicious if their only daughter disappeared but then they did nothing about it? And did you have to drop it on them like that? I was trying to think of another way to say it, but so it wouldn't put them in shock anymore than they were," I told him.

"Your Highness. You're right, it would have been suspicious. I can't believe that I never realized it was you, after all those years of looking at that painting and then having dinner with you later that day. I'm such an idiot sometimes," he seemed to not be joking anymore.

Looking away from him I saw the rest of the clan standing and bowing to me. I walked to each of them and raised them. "No, no, no. I never want to see any of you bowing like that ever again. You're my family, bloodlines or not. I don't care if I will inherit the two thrones."

"The _two _thrones?"

"Really, Teddy? Again? But yeah, two thrones. My throne and the Faery throne. The boy I have to marry is the youngest Faery prince," more subtle explanations. And leave it to Teddy to figure it out.

"Hold on. The missing Faery prince? You know _him_ too?"

"Yes Teddy, I do. A lot of us here at school know who he is by now, seeing as he's Head Boy," I did it again, if I keep this up a certain man named Teddy will be strangled, soon.

"Scorpius Malfoy is the missing prince? But Draco and Pansy are _not_ the current king and Queen."

"Yes Teddy. No Teddy. He is a Faer, not a Malfoy. How else would he have been sorted into Ravenclaw? The Malfoys and the Parkinsons have been in Slytherin for centuries. Anyone _else_ have any questions? Then you can fire away, Teddy," I said, thinking that maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be turned away from this clan that I considered to be my family. Uh oh, maybe stopping Teddy for now was a bad idea, now he had more time to think up new questions.

"Just one. How? How could you not tell us about this marriage. We would have helped you. We would have tried to get you out of it. We would have..." Roxanne trailed off. Oh no, was she mad at me? She was the oldest girl, and the kids practically worshipped the ground she walked on. She could turn them against me if I didn't word this right.

"I had to. If I had told you about the marriage, I would have had to tell everything. If I tried to get out of it, then all of you would be caught in full on magical war. Nothing like the one you went through some twenty-seven years ago. This would be a war between the Faeries and Merpeople. If I backed out the insult would be incalculable. If he back out the same result would occur. Mass killing of faeries, merpeople, and witches and wizards alike. I couldn't put you through that. There have already been at least three attempts on my life and those around me. That was why I saw sent to you, to hide from those who wished me no good. I don't want any of you dead, which means the truth had to come out now. I'll tell the truth again tomorrow at breakfast but I though that you would want to know sooner than that. I thought that you deserved it for putting up with my lies for all these years," yeah, I was begging again, but I was quiet. I couldn't provoke her, or anyone if I really wanted to survive.

"Fine, but I don't really know what to think, I really thought that you were a Weasly, but your not, so you must be a pretty good actress. But I never thought you were able to lie well. I've got work in the morning so I should get going soon. No matter what your real name or family or being is, your still as good as my sister. And I expect an invite to your wedding. I'm sure we _all_ do," and with those final thoughts from Roxanne saved me from a particularly painful end.

"Teddy? Any thoughts before we go back to our homes or dorms?" why did I have to remind him?

"Well of course. Why do you have red hair? Your portrait has blonde hair. How did none of the Auror Department ever be told where you were? Did the Minister know? Were you making up the personality of 'Rose Weasly' or was that really you? Can I still call you 'Rosie'? I think that's it for now. I'll send an owl if anything else comes up," they trained him way too well for interrogation.

"Umm let's see... My parents changed my hair before they made me leave so I wouldn't be so easily recognized. No-one could be told, or the secret might have been leaked. And teddy, if you had been wondering why you were never told, it's because you and I were just too close. The Minister doesn't know; that's why the truth is coming out now because the Ministry would have a fit if an under-age witch was marrying an of-age wizard. It was really me, without the manners required by my station. Please, keep calling me Rosie, it makes me feel better. I'll watch for that owl," I was really glad to have my family back.

Before I knew it they had all come over to give me a hug so they could leave. One by one they left until it was only me in the Room of Requirement.


	4. author's note PLEASE READ

**Hey sorry about not updating Arrangments, but school just started up and I'm having perpetual writer's block. How I hate it! Well, just a heads up for eventual updates, because I'm not desperate to kill the story yet. Just give me some time, and now, a reply!**

**iloveharrypotter711: i thought I said that only the nice comment would be accepted. This is a free to the public site, and just because you don't like something, that doesn't mean that no-one does. AU fan fiction is about my imagination in what I care to imagine. maybe next time you should choose your words more carefully.**

**.org: I really appreciate the help. I do know that Rose and Albus are not the oldest in the clan, and I do mention that in my story, in chapters one and two. I am working about getting a beta, and as for "age-ing up" my story, I am only fourteen. Again, I do try to make my sentences in different ways, and try to use words non-repatatively. Thanks so much.**


End file.
